


Bare Blade (or How to Creatively Object to Censorship)

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author has a rain fetish, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, author is also unhappy at SmashUlt, sex on grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Mythra relishes the feelings on her bare skin - be it wind, water, or dirt…OR how I choose to express my opinions over the current matter at hand.





	Bare Blade (or How to Creatively Object to Censorship)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...guess who’s just a tad miffed about how Mythra’s art was altered in Smash Ultimate? But rather than impotently scream or stew online, I figured it’d be better to be more constructive in my grievance. So enjoy as Mythra gets fucked on her bare knees and chest, and loves every damn moment of it.

Mythra drooled into the ground, relishing the feeling of grass on her chest and knees. Her hair was drooping down her shoulders, exposing her backless dress to the stormy skies. 

 

She shivered as her soaked clothes and bare flesh were assaulted by the heavy rain. Her cheek had rubbed a channel into the surface of the Gormotti Titan, her cries were swallowed up as thunder crashed through the heavens.

 

Maybe it was a bad idea for the Aegis to go off on missions...but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care. Likewise, her feelings for Rex and Pyra took a backseat as her backdoor was blown open. Her roles and responsibilities came second to the matter at hand -  getting her ass stuffed by Floren’s absurdly big cock.

 

It was almost an insult being paired up, especially for a simple job like this. The two had worked their ways to get some information and were waiting to confirm that there was something stomping around Gormotti plains. Some trash talk had been shared, and next thing the Aegis knew she was on her knees- sucking off Floren’s magnificent dick before pointing it at her back door.

 

_ Whap! _

 

Mythra shrieked as Floren smacked her cheeks, sending ripples across her pale flesh. She glanced back through her teary eyes to see the smug, sadistic grin on the brat’s face. He locked his gaze with hers as he repeated his slaps again and again, each time making her toes curl in her shoes.

 

Her gloves dug into the dirt as her temporary partner plowed her rump. Her bare knees were covered in dirt and mud as she writhed against the bratty Blade’s cock. Her covered tits were squashed into the grime, deepening the indent with every thrust. 

 

She screamed as another white-hot orgasm tore through her drenched, dirty body. Her pussy squirted juices beneath her, soaking the ground. Yet even as she rode out the earth-shattering climax, there was this insufferable feeling of emptiness that pervaded over her.

 

Mythra’s body felt more than satisfied, but her core...it was numb. 

 

The Aegis’ libdio was not to be triflied with - Rex and his collection of Blades could attest to that. But no matter if she or Pyra were getting spitroasted by common brutes, eaten out by the fairer ones, or even going down on the animalistic Blades, there was only one that could make either one feel whole, feel complete. 

 

So even as her ass was being stretched out by one of the thickest cocks she’d had yet, her core yearned for her Driver.  _ ‘Maybe after we get back I can pull Rex into an alley and-’ _

 

_ “Uh, uh, uhhhh! We have a deal,” _ Pyra’s voice echoed in her head. Her calmer half sounded smug as she reminded her ‘sister’ of their arrangement. Mythra groaned in pain and irritation.

 

_ “Yeah yeah - you get to have Rex for the month. Now shut up and let me enjoy this!” _ Mythra snapped back. Pyra’s laughter echoed in her head as her other half left her be.  _ ‘Why did I ever make that stupid bet?’ _ the Aegis lamented.

 

She turned her attention back to the physical sensations, the twisted dance of pain and pleasure that consumed her body. Floren’s dainty fingers now had a surprisingly firm grip on her hips as he forced her anus back and forth along his girth. The sound of his balls slapping against her crotch echoed in her ears, drowning out the rain and thunder. 

 

_ ‘I-I could get used to this,’ _ she reluctantly admitted.

 

“You know...I expected the Aegis to be a little less...hmm, what’s the word?” Floren slowed his thrusts as he pondered. Mythra turned back to face him, clearly pissed off at his act. Her flushed face and labored breaths only slightly diminished the fury burning in her eyes.

 

“Hah, hah...Stop stalling and move your hips,” she growled. The earth Blade ignored her and tapped his finger against his cheek. Clearly his massive balls weren’t just for show, if he was willing to piss of the Aegis herself. She rubbed her ass against his cock in irritation, but the cheeky young man wasn’t done with his teasing.

 

“Slutty! That’s it!” he snapped his fingers with a smirk. Floren felt enormously confident in his position over Mythra.

 

She would politely remind him of the pecking order.

 

“I will NUKE you off the face of this damn Titan if you don’t fuck my ass, right now you little shit!” Mythra snarled. Her emerald core crystal and matching decor glowed with a sinister light. He suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine, even as it got remarkably hot around him.

 

“O-Okay!” he yelped before doubling his efforts. The Aegis grunted in appreciation before turning back around and gazing out at the hazy, rain-drenched plains. Anytime he slowed down, she just had to give him a glance before Floren got the hint and sped up.

 

She reached down and tweaked one of her firm nipples, pinching and rolling the hard nub through her dress. The thin material of her clothes barely even fazed her, as if she was actually touching her bare breast with naked fingers. The extra stimulation wound up making her orgasm again, sending more of her nectar gushing into the ground.

 

Floren’s little hips were a blur as he pistoned in and out of her ass. The Aegis had put the proper fear of god into him, and now his only thoughts were of how to get out of this mess alive.  _ ‘I am NEVER taking a mission with Mythra again. I should probably also stay away from Pyra,’ _ he mused.

 

Neither one knew how much time had been wasted, or that the rain had now thoroughly soaked them both. The meager discomforts of the chill and the wind were no consequence. Floren drew strength from Gormott’s flesh, giving him the will and the stamina to plow Mythra for what felt like hours. In kind, Mythra’s boundless energy coasted her through orgasm after orgasm. Each one made her puckered bud clamp down on the young Blade’s cock, trying to squeeze him dry.

 

His body screamed with every vigorous thrust. Floren was openly crying now as he fought against his lethargy in favor of bringing him closer to the one thing that could guarantee his chance of survival - his climax. From somewhere in his numbness, he felt his balls clench and practically sobbed for joy.  _ ‘Finally!’  _ “Mythra, I- I’m going to cum!” he cried.

 

“A-All of it! Give me all of it in my ass!” Mythra ordered him. Her eyes shined in the thunderstorm, equal parts enticing and threatening. In the end he had little choice but to obey.

 

And so he did.

 

Floren slammed into her ass one last time and unloaded all the copious amounts of cum that he had stored in his balls. His one and only shot was more than worth it after the long hour of fucking the Aegis’ awe-inspiring ass. The young Blade saw stars as he pumped all of his spunk into her divine derriere.

 

Mythra bit down on her collar, soaking it with her spit. She felt her knees finally give out, sending the rest of her body toppling to the ground. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Floren’s jizz paint her bowels white. She looked up at the glowing branches of the World Tree as the clouded sea of ecstasy consumed her...

* * *

She came too, realizing that the rain had finally stopped. Her dress collar was now thoroughly soaked in her own spit. She shifted her knees, ending up in the large puddle of quim that had spewed out of her twat. Mythra felt a sudden pressure on her back, making her grunt in surprise.

 

Floren’s legs had given out, sending him toppling forward onto her. She felt his softening cock pop out of her rump and slide against her buttcheeks. His head brushed against the back of hers as he pushed down on her weary body. 

 

Mythra resisted the urge to roll over and toss him off in favor of basking in the glow of sexual relief.  Slowly, the Aegis reached back and ruffled the younger Blade’s hair, staining his green locks with her muddy fingers.“ _Pwah!_ _Hah...hah_...n-not bad, brat,” she told him.

 

Before Floren could retort, they noticed that it had gotten very dark...even with the sun peaking out from behind the spent clouds. The two glanced up, only to see an alarmingly large Gogol looming over them. One that had a distinctive red coat, a fiery orange mane, and massive fists bigger than either one’s head.

 

Mythra and Floren both gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, well didn’t expect to get my inspiration from that today. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and be sure to chime in on your thoughts around this whole messy affair.


End file.
